Karl (Law of Talos)
Karl is the main protagonist villain of the "Law of Talos" series. He is an animated statue from the fictional amusement park, "Castle of Nations". He runs on magical energy from the Castle, who is also in the Castle of Nations. His creator, Unknown-Person, created flashes on deviantART, depicting Karl in a OCT (Original Character Tournament) called "Law of Talos". His raven, Arma, is made out of the same material that Karl is made of. It has the ability to shapeshift into various weapons of Karl's choice, and the ability to mend Karl when a part of his body is broken. He is Climber's archenemy. Biography Karl entered the tournament because the winner gets a free wish. He planned to wish for an infinite energy source, so that he would never run out of energy. As fights pass, he keeps losing energy. The "same mistake" mentioned in the second and final rounds is the mistake of wasting energy. During the rounds, he is also shown to be a liar, and a psychopathic murderer. In the final round, he made the same mistake again and was struck in the side of the head by Annie, concluding his tale. In the end, he never won or got the energy source as he planned to. Personality Karl is depicted as a man who is symphatetic, and possesses polite manners when he meets people and opponents alike. However, this masks his true, darker nature as a liar with traits that fit for typical yangires that is immediately revealed once his foes are distracted: Karl is manipulative, psychopathic, murderous, and often- if not always- unpredictable. Albeit the fact that he is not as agressive or wrathful as most typical yangires are, he is still one of the more dangerous opponents and a yangire in his own right: able to pretend to being friendly with competitors as the decoy before attacking them. This is what he did to Mizuno, Steffi, and Chimbley; he pretended to apologize to a security officer before decapitating him, and he turned the tide of the battle when his collar- which he used to play the violin- was broken. Either way, he is deadly; even Climber, who appears to be his good counterpart, is unable to comprehend his dark nature. In Round 3, he asks Rellik the following question: "How long do you think she'll be your friend? As long as it's convenient. That's how humans are, and you're wasting your time and effort trying to help her when you could be free." That statement suggests to us that he thinks all humans are selfish based on his perception of the red-headed woman- Rachel's- actions. As the time goes on, images of a red-headed woman flash by. The woman in question is mentioned in Round 3. Many have speculated that that woman is Karl's dead girlfriend. In Round 5, Karl vs Professor Part 1 of 2, you can see images of a man with a gun, the red-headed woman in shock, and Karl with an eyepatch where his scar is looking completely saddened and shocked as well. Nobody knows about his past for sure, so it is up to speculation of what happened. In the end, we might never know what events took place. Despite the uncertainty, these flashbacks are hinted to be the reason why Karl turned into a Yangire. Karl is also acrophobic- afraid of heights- due to the fact that he would likely shatter and die. This is shown in rounds 4 and 5. Skills, Abilities, and Weaknesses Being an inorganic humanoid competitor, Karl is inhumanly agile and strong. He has a defunct physiology- meaning that he is unable to feel physical pain. Despite this, Karl does have a few weaknesses. For example, he staggers when running low on energy- and is completely unable to move without an energy source. Not only that, but his body is made of resin; if it cracks, a dismembered part would limit his fighting capability. This weakness can be countered by Arma, to a small extent, as the cement statue is capable of shapeshifting into various weapons- replacing the detatched limb. Arma is able to shapeshift into anything- including weapons. It has changed into an axe, a pickaxe, a sword, and a javelin. The combined abilities of Karl and Arma make them a challenging enemy to face. Trivia *Karl is complete opposite with Climber while at the same time similar to him, making him somewhat Climber's evil and darker counterpart due to following reason: **Both are depicted as male humanoid being with anorganic bodies by Unknown Person, but.. ***Karl made from resin and therefore is an animated statue. ***Climber is an animated cloth maneqquin. **Both possesses kind personality that made them able to socialize with other people despite also possesses capabilities as killing machine as seen in both Endzone and Law of Talos tournament, but.. ***Karl's good personality are merely facade to hide his Yangire-typed personlity that he revealed once his foes/victims distracted: psychopathic, liar, manipulative, murderous, and unpredictable. He also enjoying killing his victims, even often in an unpredictable way. Not only that, Karl never took everything seriously. ***Climber's good personality is simply due to him being clueless, ankward and naive. Climber even dislikes murdering due to him believe that murder is a stupid act (though it was merely his claim due to him lacks of understanding how evil the act is). Despite this, he is more serious and determined to get what he wanted, includes if he had to fight for survival. **Both has human love interests that being the major plot of tournament where they involved in. This also being related with why they emotionally scarred: ***Climber has Clarice, and as seen in Endzone, where he sacrifices his life to destroy Big Bad, the gigantic demonic being to save her and the rest of the tournament contestant. Climber himself is revived later by unknown means thanks to Dood and therefore, it's uncertain whether Clarice reunites with Climber or not afterwards. In either way, the Big Bad has haunted Climber as result of the brief possession on him as hallucinogenic perception that he sometimes suffered. ***Karl has Rachel, whose fate is uncertain on whether she is still alive or not. Many flashbacks shows a grave ordeal that happened on both, in which flashes on Karl's mind during the final battle. The bad memories look very vague, but it's clear that they emotionally scarred Karl, molded him into Yangire in present. **Both possesses similar bodily abilities which are defunct physiology that made them inhumanly fast and agile, but... ***Karl's capabilities are superior due to made of resin and also possesses superhuman strength due to the same reason. His weakness, however, is he easily staggers every time he spends too much energy and therefore, due to being made of resin, damages that are done to his limb will limit his fighting capabilities as he cannot control his dismembered body parts. ***Climber's capabilities are inferior due to being made of cloth. He lacks superhuman strength, unlike Karl, and is weak against fire and sharp objects. Despite this, Climber is still able to control his dismembered body parts. Videos Law of Talos Round 1 Karl vs Mizuno|The first round. Law of Talos Round 2 Karl vs. Steffi|The second round. Law of Talos Round 3 Reuploaded|The third round. Law Of Talos - Round 4 Karl VS Chimbley Sweep-0|The fourth round. Law of Talos- Final round! Karl Vs professor Ginger and Annie|The Final round, the first and second part. Category:In Love Category:Internet Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Pirates Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Nihilists Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Amoral Category:Humanoid Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain